Poppystar's Prophecy
Allegiances 'CREEKCLAN' Leader -''' Leafstar - Brown tabby she cat with green eyes 'Deputy - '''Mousepelt - Elderly gray tom with yellow eyes '''Medicine Cat - '''Stumptail - Golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes and a short tail. ''Apprentice - Mudpaw - Brown tom with blue eyes. 'Queens -' Patchfur - Brown tabby and white she cat with green eyes Kits -'' Poppykit (calico and white she cat with green eyes) and Cherrykit (dark tortiseshell she cat with green eyes) Fernpool - Brown tabby she cat with green eyes. ''Kits -'' Berrykit (Brown and Cream she cat with a short tail and green eyes) and Sweetkit (Brown tabby and white she cat with blue eyes.) Bluestream - Blue-gray she cat with bright, blue eyes. ''Kits - ''Stormkit (Gray tabby she cat with blue eyes and white paws) and Jaykit (Blue gray tabby tom with a white paw and blue eyes.) '''Warriors -' Nightwind - Black tom with bright green eyes. Swiftwind - Young black and white she cat with yellow eyes. (Based on my RL cat, Flerp) Mudsplash - Brown and white she cat with pale green eyes. Dovesong - White she cat with light green eyes. Apprentice - Heatherpaw - Blue gray she cat with pale blue eyes. Cloverpelt - Gray and white dappled she cat with a bushy tail and green eyes. 'Elders -' Reedtail - Long haired light brown tom with a darker brown bushy tail and amber eyes. '''DUSKCLAN Leader- 'Blossomstar - Tortie she cat with bright yellow eyes. '''Deputy- '''Rockfall - Huge gray tom with amber eyes. '''Warriors-' Swirltail - Mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Amberfur - Dark ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes. Leafytail - Small golden she cat with a bushy tail and pale green eyes. Apprentice - Blackpaw - Black tom with yellow eyes. '''MOSSCLAN Leader - 'Lemonstar - Bright ginger she cat with yellow eyes. '''Deputy -' Birchleaf - Golden brown tom with amber eyes. 'Warriors-' Goldenshade - Golden tabby she cat with green eyes. Apprentice - Brownpaw - Brown tom with green eyes. Brambletooth - Dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes. '''SHINECLAN Leader - 'Hailstar - Small gray tabby she cat with pale blue eyes. '''Deputy - '''Lightningtail - Ginger tom with a bent tail. '''Queens-' Stripeflower - Light brown tabby she cat with yellow eyes. Kits - Brookkit (small brown she cat with green eyes) , Gorsekit (dark brown tom with yellow eyes) Story CHAPTER 1 "Oh...Fernpool...it's snowing bad out there.." meowed Patchfur. Fernpool nodded. "Yup, but don't worry, the whole Clan would die protecting us!" Fernpool meowed, curling her tail over her 2 tiny kits. Berrykit wiggled as Fernpool licked her, and Sweetkit mewed in her sleep. Patchfur wondered when her kits would come, as she curled up for a nap. Another queen, Bluestream was sleeping nearby, her two kits, Stormkit and Jaykit, looked out the enterance at the snow. '''LATER "Fernpool!" Patchfur screeched. "Get Stumptail!" The brown she cat left the nursery, rushing to the medicine den. "Stumptail! Mudpaw!" she yowled. A small brown cat came out, blinking sleep from his eyes. "Stumptail is getting herbs." he said. "Hurry Mudpaw! Patchfur's having her kits!!!" Fernpool insisted. A few minutes later, two mewling bundles of fur were curled up next to Patchfur. "Nightwind! Come see your kits!" Fernpool mewed from outside the nursery. "They're beautiful!" Nightwind mewed, touching noises with his mate. "Thought of names yet?" "That one...is Poppykit." mewed Patchfur. "Her sister is...um..uh.." "Cherrykit" Nightwind mewed "Cherrykit & Poppykit!" Berrykit mewed. "Can we play with them, Fernpool?" Fernpool shook her head. "Not until they're a bit older, you two are 3 moons, and Cherrykit and Poppykit are newborn." Sweetkit hung her head. Berrykit looked at her sister and curled up for a nap. CHAPTER 2 "Come on Poppykit!" mewed Cherrykit as she nudged Poppykit. "Wake up!" Poppykit's only reply was a cough. "Poppykit!!" Cherrykit nudged her sister again. "Is she dead?" Cherrykit asked Fernpool. "No, but she's probably sick" Fernpool replied. "I'll get Stumptail." "She has whitecough" rasped the old medicine cat. "Mudpool, bring me some catnip." "Okay, Stumptail!" meowed Mudpool as he ran into the den. "Will she die?" asked Berrykit. "No," replied Stumptail. "Unless she gets Greencough, but we have plenty of catnip. So, your friend will live." Leafstar, the current leader was calling a Clan meeting. "Are you going to go, Stumptail?" asked Patchfur. "No, I have to put my pacients first." mewed Stumptail. "But she's making Stormkit and Jaykit apprentices." urged Patchfur "Mudpool can do it" "No, alright??" Stumptail growled. "..this moment until you recieve your warrior name, you'll be known as Jaypaw.." Poppykit heard Leafstar mewing. The Clan cheered out the new apprentices names. "Jaypaw! Stormpaw!" "Just one more moon and we'd be them!" mewed Sweetkit to her sister. Cherrykit padded up to them. "We have to wait 3 moons! Lucky!" CHAPTER 3 "Mudpool, I'm going out to look for herbs, check on Poppykit" Stumptail meowed to Mudpool. The young medicine cat nodded. The small kit had whitecough, but he worried it was getting worse. "Hello?" Mudpool stuck his nose in the nursery. Poppykit was coughing more than ever. Oh no.. "Patchfur, I'm going to take Poppykit to the medicine den..." Mudpool mewed to Patchfur. Patchfur nodded, though Mudpool didn't think she'd heard him. But he took Poppykit to his den and made a soft nest for her. Then he started mixing up a poultice for her. Jaypaw was getting moss for the elders, and heard Poppykit coughing and mewling. Maybe I should get moss for her too.. "Hi Berrykit!" Cherrykit mewed. "Want to play with this rock?" Berrykit stared at the rock "How can we play with it?" "Well I can knock it around like this and you can try to catch it." Cherrykit demonstrated. Berrykit nodded "I WON!" Berrykit meowed as she gave the rock a swift smack with her brown paw. "Owww!" Sweetkit squealed as the rock hit her. "Okay.." mewed Fernpool sternly "No playing with rocks." "Awww" mewed Berrykit. In the medicine den, Poppykit was still sick. "I'm back." rasped Stumptail, dropping some herbs-borage leaves, catnip, burdock root-at the enterance of the den. "She's no better?" "Worse." mewed Mudpool. "It's greencough." CHAPTER 4 "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneth the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Jaypaw woke up, blinking sleep from his eyes. And gathered around the Highrock with his sister Stormpaw. Nightwind was standing by Leafstar, along with Berrykit and Sweetkit. "Nightwind is leaving CreekClan to become a loner." Leafstar announced. "We will miss him." Cherrykit stood by the nursery in shock. Why would he want to leave?? "And 2 kits will become apprentices, today." Leafstar mewed in a happier tone. "Berrykit and Sweetkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Berrypaw and Sweetpaw, I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of warriors." The Clan chanted their names "Berrypaw! Sweetpaw!" "Poppykit is getting no better.." Mudpool sighed. "But she's getting no worse either." Stumptail nodded. "We just have to wait and hope." "Hey, Jaypaw!" meowed Stormpaw. "I caught this hugely fat rabbit here see!!!" She was right, it was a fat rabbit. "Woah! That could feed the whole Clan and they'd still be some left!" Jaypaw complemented his sister. CHAPTER 5 Cherrykit woke up, and sadly went to the enterance of the nursery. She and Poppykit were 6 moons today, but Poppykit coudnt become an apprentice because she was sick. It had gone back down to whitecough, but she was still sick. She stepped outside. They were still having vigil for Stumptail. He was old, he wasnt killed, but it was still sad. "Hey" said Patchfur, with a slight purr. "Get in here!" 'Later...' "Until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Cherrypaw!" Leafstar mewed. "Your mentor is Mudsplash." "Cherrypaw! Cherrypaw!" "Come on apprentice!" purred Mudsplash. "Let's train" Cherrypaw looked at the medicine den. I wish Poppykit could train with us... Jaypaw came into the medicine den. "Mudpool....can I have some Mouse Bile, please? For ticks?" he asked "Sure, I didnt expect you to use it for a broken leg." Mudpool purred. He got some moss soaked in mouse bile. "Remember to wash your paws." On his way out, Jaypaw spotted Poppykit, sitting in her nest. "Hi Jaypaw" she rasped. Jaypaw padded to the elders den, with the stinky moss in his mouth. "'bout time" mewed Reedtail. "There are ticks all over me!" 'Later' Jaypaw rinsed his paws off and went to curl up for a nap. But Berrypaw was taking up the whole den. So he went to get a mouse instead. Maybe Poppykit's hungry? He picked up a vole, and took it to the medicine den. "H-Here Poppykit. I got you a v-vole.." he stammered, dropping the vole at her paws. "Thanks" Poppykit mewed. CHAPTER 6 Leafstar had just made Jaypaw a warrior. (Jayflight) And Poppykit was finally an apprentice (Poppypaw, with the mentor Swiftwind.) "Cherrypaw!!" Poppypaw mewed running after her sister. "Wait up!!" Swiftwind was padding after them. "Ha ha, I'm going to be a warrior soon!" Cherrypaw teased. Poppypaw hit her sister with her tail. "Okay. settle down. Training time." mewed Swiftwind. After training, Cherrypaw was showing Poppypaw how to catch a fish. "Now you try" Cherrypaw mewed. Poppypaw crouched down, and with a swift swipe of her paw, caught a fish! "Beginners luck!" growled Cherrypaw. Jayflight was sitting next to the nursery. Three kits had been born to Dovesong. Icekit, Snowkit and Hailkit. Jayflight was listening to their squeals. CHAPTER 7 Cherrypaw raced out of her den as she heard Leafstar call a Clan meeting. She had her acessment the day before, and the time she was dreamimg of came! Though in her dream, Poppypaw was with her. Later, the newly named Cherryleaf stood tall from the highrock. I'll do whatever it takes to protect CreekClan! "Poppypaw!" Cherryleaf called "Guess what??" "What, Cherrypaw?" Poppypaw ran out. "I'm Cherryleaf now!" "What? No way! Congrats!" Poppypaw mewed. "Yup!" Cherryleaf meowed. CHAPTER 8 Poppypaw got some moss from The Moss Cave. It was a cave with loads of moss that all the cats are welcome to use. Poppypaw still had to train and clean the elders den. I wish I could have been made a warrior like Cherryleaf! A few moons later, Poppypaw was stalking a rabbit, she caught it and killed it before the rabbit knew it was dead. "Yes!" "Nice catch." "Oh Swiftwind" Poppypaw paused to see her mentor standing there. "You hunt very well, Poppypaw." Swiftwind said. "Uh..thanks.." "Come with me." Swiftwind mewed, heading to the Moss Hollow. "Okay, we're here.." mewed Poppypaw. "Show me your defences to THIS" Swiftwind meowed and she leaped onto Poppypaw. Poppypaw leaped over her and bit onto her shoulder. "Wow impressive.." mewed Swiftwind shaking her spprentice off. "Okay, thats all I needed to see." Swiftwind walked back to camp. CHAPTER 9 Leafstar was calling a Clan meeting. "Patchfur is leaving CreekClan to become a Kittypet, and our deputy Mousepelt has whitecough." she mewed Patchfur left? No! Cherryleaf was devastated. Berrytail sat next to her. "Dont worry...your sister's still here, and she's on the Highrock!" Cherryleaf nodded, Berrytail's sister Sweetpaw had died from greencough, and if Poppypaw was about to become a warrior! The newly named Poppyfall stood from the Highrock, her calico pelt shining in the sun. "Poppyfall! Poppyfall!" all of CreekClan cheered. "Three kits will become apprentices, too!" mewed Leafstar. Icepaw, Hailpaw and Snowpaw sat on the highrock, newly apprenticed. Icepaw was apprenticed to Cherryleaf, Hailpaw was apprenticed to Cloverpelt and Snowpaw was apprenticed to Jayflight. Wow! An apprentice!! Jayflight was surprized Leafstar had picked him. CHAPTER 10 Moons had past, Mousepelt was still sick, and Cloverpelt died, Leafstar was choosing a new mentor for Hailpaw "The new mentor for Hailpaw will be......Poppyfall!" Poppyfall was so happy! Her own apprentice! "Hey Poppyfall, later me and Icepaw are going water training! Wanna come?" Cherryleaf asked "Sure!" Poppyfall mewed. "First I'll get something to eat." "Okay" Cherryleaf meowed. "I will too." She picked out a tasty sparrow. "Poppyfall..." Jayflight mewed. "Want to share?" he asked, pushing a trout near her. "Sure!" Poppyfall mewed. She took a bite. Jayflight looked over at the nursery. "Too bad it's empty now..." Poppyfall nodded. Jayflight took a few bites of the fish. "We don't have many apprentices." Poppyfall nodded again, taking a bite of the fish. "Stormcloud doesnt want kits at all she told me and--oh do you want the rest of the fish?" Jayflight mewed. Poppyfall ate the rest. 'Later' "Okay, Poppyfall will show you how to fish, and I'll teach you how to swim." Cherryleaf mewed to the apprentices. Hailpaw was about to catch the fish when she fell in! Poppyfall leaped in after her, but the water was moving really fast. "Hang on!" Poppyfall mewed to Hailpaw. She swimmed after the gray apprentice, grabbing her neck in her jaws, putting the apprentice back on the ground safetly. The water was rising, and Poppyfall was drowning. No!! Jayflight leaped in after her and paddled back to shore, shaking water droplets from his pelt. Poppyfall coughed up some water, and looked at Jayflight. "Thanks.." CHAPTER 11 Moons later, Hailstorm, Icepool and Snowfall where all warriors. And Poppyfall was in the nusrery with Jayflight's kits! Mousepelt had died, and Cherryleaf was the deputy. Leafstar would soon lose her last life too. Cherryleaf had thought. "Hiya Mudpool" said Poppyfall, on her way to the fresh-kill pile. "Hi Poppyfall" Mudpool meowed. "I think Leafstar is sick.." "Oh no..Greencough?" Poppyfall mewed. "Nope, I've never seen this sickness before, but at the Moonpool today I'll check it out with the other medicine cats." Mudpool meowed. Poppyfall nodded. 'Later' "Leafstar has diabetes." Mudpool mewed to Poppyfall. 'A moon later' "Hello Jayflight" meowed Poppyfall and he came into the nursery. Jayflight dropped a fish by Poppyfall. "Cherryleaf's on her way to the Moonpool." he reported. "Great! Did Mudpool go?" Poppyfall replied, pushing the fish away. "No" "Well get him!" Later, three kits were born, Leafkit (brown she cat with green eyes, named after Leafstar) Moonkit (silver tabby tom) and Lilykit (white she cat with bright green eyes.) "Moonkit looks like you" Poppyfall was mewing "Lilykit has your eyes." Jayflight meowed. 'Later' "Poppyfall! I'm back! StarClan gave me my nine lives and I'm Cherrystar now!" Cherryleaf mewed. "Great! I had kits!" "What, really?" "Yup, Leafkit, Lilykit and Moonkit." "Aww cute names." "Thanks" "Suppose Leafkit is named after Leafstar?" "Yup" CHAPTER 12 "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneth the Highrock for a Clan Meeting!" Cherrystar mewed. "StarClan gave me nine lives and I am Cherrystar now! I need to appoint a deputy too." Poppyfall and her kits came out to watch. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of CreekClan is Berrytail!" meowed Cherrystar. "Berrytail! Berrytail!" the Clan yowled. "I won't let you down, Cherrystar!" Berrytail bowed. Poppyfall went up to congratulate her old friend. CHAPTER 13 Leafpaw, Moonpaw and Lilypaw sat on the Highrock next to Cherrystar, They were now apprentices. "Hi Hailstorm! When will we train?" asked Moonpaw. "Now" Hailstorm mewed. They stood by the CreekClan Oak Tree and Hailstorm pinned Moonpaw down. "W-what are we doing??" he asked. "You're dying" Hailstorm growled. "No I'm not!" "You are now!" Hailstorm hissed and unsleashed her claws out. "Hailstorm!" yowled Berrytail. "What are you doing with Moonpaw!?" "She said I was dying" Moonpaw ran up to Berrytail. "Oh Cherrystar's not gonna like this.." Berrytail mewed. CHAPTER 14 "Hailstorm, you are banished from the Clan!" Cherrystar hissed. "Oh really Cherrystar? Well I'll just kill your precious deputy too!" Hailstorm growled. Berrytail just hissed at Hailstorm. Hailstorm leaped at Berrytail and attacked her. "OUT!" Cherrystar yowled, leaping onto Hailstorm and pinning her down. "NOW" she growled as she let her go. Mudpool ran up to Berrytail. "Berrytail??" Cherrystar mewed. "Bye, Cherrystar, I'm going to meet my sister in StarClan, farewell..." Berrytail rasped. "NO!" Cherrystar meowed. "Berrytail!!" 'Later' "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirit of Berrytail may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of CreekClan is Poppyfall." meowed Cherrystar. "Poppyfall! Poppyfall!" Poppyfall's green eyes gleamed as she hopped up onto the Highrock. CHAPTER 15 "These cats will go to the gathering, Jayflight Icepool Heatherlight Swiftwind Dovesong Leafpaw Cherrystar and Me" Poppyfall called out. The cats chosen lined up and left. "Yay!! My first ever Gathering!" mewed Leafpaw. 'At Fourtrees' "Prey is running well in DuskClan and we have a new apprentice, Whitepaw." mewed Blossomstar. "In MossClan we have a new warrior, Browntail. Brambletooth has retired." meowed Lemonstar. "ShineClan is doing well...we have a new litter of kits. Proud mother is Stripeflower." meowed Hailstar. "Leafstar had died and I have become leader, deputy is Poppyfall. New apprentices, Leafpaw, Moonpaw and Lilypaw." mewed Cherrystar. 'Later..back at camp' "Cherrystar...I had a vision." Mudpool mewed. "Yes...?" "I saw badgers..badgers everywhere!!" "Really??" "Yup" CHAPTER 16 Moons had pasted. It was Leafbare now...Snow everywhere. It reminded Jayflight of Hailstorm, and how she killed Berrytail. Thinking of it made him shake. "Cherrystar, our patrol found a badger set by MossClan border." Icepool reported. Badgers.. "Do you want us to drive it out?" "Uh..no.." "Um..okay then." 'Moons later' "Badgers!! Cherrystar I see badgers!!" Poppyfall yowled. A whole pack for badgers were coming to the CreekClan camp. Jayflight leaped onto one of them and started clawing it. Other warriors did the same. "We not rest until cats gone!" said a huge badger. Wait a minute...he can speak cat? ''Thought Poppyfall as she was biting a badger's shoulder. ''After the battle'' "Is everyone alright?" mewed Poppyfall, when the battle was over. Mudpool was treating wounds in his den. "No cat is dead, Poppyfall, but where's Cherrystar?" ''Cherrystar! The dark tortoiseshell pelt of Cherrystar was matted with blood and her body lay there, lifeless. "No...no no no!! Not Cherrystar! Not now.." Poppyfall's mew was filled with sorrow. CHAPTER 17 "A-All cats old enough to c-catch their own prey, gather beneth the highrock for a Clan meeting." Poppyfall stammered. "The attack was a surpise and Cherrystar had all 9 lives ripped out of her in the battle. I will go to the Moonpool tomorrow and get my 9 lives.." Reedtail and Mudsplash dragged Cherrystar's body until it was by the Highrock. "Until then we'll have vigil" Poppyfall mewed. 'The next day' "Good morning, Mudpool." said Poppyfall. "Ready to go?" "Sure" mewed Mudpool "Here are some traveling herbs." 'At the Moonpool' Poppyfall licked the pool, and starry water filled her sences and she fell into a deep sleep. "Welcome" said a voice. "Are you ready to recive your 9 lives?" "Y-yes" mewed Poppyfall Then nine cats appeared before her. Cherrystar! "With this life I give you wisdom, to use when your Clan is in it's Darkest hour." Cherrystar mewed, touching Poppyfall's muzzle. The life had a shocking feeling as it poured down Poppyfall's veins. Then a black cat padded up. "With this life I give you love, use it for Jayflight and your whole Clan." he said. Poppyfall relized this was Nightwind, her father. The life had a softer feeling than the first one. Then up came a cream and brown she cat. "With this life I give you courage, to not be scared of your scariest fears." she mewed. "Thanks Berrytail" Poppyfall mewed. This life felt soothing. A small cream and white she cat came up. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself." she mewed. "Thanks Sweetpaw!" meowed Poppyfall, this life had a hard and exploding feeling in it. Then a cat with a short tail came up. "With this life, you get patience, to wait for others. I always put the patients first." he purred, with a mrrow of laughter. "Thanks Stumptail." mewed Poppyfall. She barely felt this life. Then Poppyfall saw Dovesong. "With this life I give you Endurance, Use it wisely young one." she mewed. Poppyfall felt like she was gonna die when she got this life. Snowfall padded up "With this life comes Selflessness, to think of others, not just your own Clan." the white she cat put her soft muzzle on Poppyfall''s. Poppyfall felt a strong, violent feeling with this one.'' Leafstar padded up, next. "Poppyfall, with this life, I give you tireless energy, to protect and defend your Clan." She mewed. This life made Poppyfall shake. The last cat, was Mousepelt. "Here is your last life, with comes Faith, to never stop believing your warrior ancestors, we'll be here for you." he rasped. Poppystar's last life felt soothing. "Now you are Poppystar, leader of CreekClan, we trust you to guide you Clan and defend it, for many seasons to come. But you must Beware of the Blood..." mewed Cherrystar. Poppystar woke up. Shaking and streaching. "Ready to go Poppyfall-uh I mean Poppystar." asked Mudpool. "Yup" replied Poppystar. THE END